Who's a Better Basketball Coach?
''Who's a Better Basketball Coach? ''is the sixth episode of the sixth season. Kenny and Spenny must each find and train a basketball team. The teams will face off, and the coach whose team wins the game will be declared the winner of the competition. The Competition Spenny is delighted at the fact that the competition, revolving around a sport, will not be as crazy as the competitions usually are. Kenny is none too happy about the situation. After making up the rules, during which Kenny displays minimal knowledge of basketball, the guys hole up in their own rooms. Spenny claims to be able to inspire, and his plan is to motivate his team to victory. Kenny, in his own room, uses a basketball court model to jokingly play out his own game plan, which involves the decapitation of Spenny's players. Later, Spenny finds Kenny downstairs on stilts and playing with a child's basketball net, claiming to be putting himself in a player's mindset. Spenny shows off his knowledge of basketball (despite seemingly not knowing what a dunk is) and ridicules Kenny. Spenny then leaves to find himself a team, after which Kenny invites a few of his friends over as his own team, in addition to a few crew members. He names the ragtag group of players "Satan's Rapists". They then begin drinking together and mess around in the house. Spenny is glad to have a real team of players at his disposal, but is worried that Kenny may come up with a plan to thwart him. Kenny is still fooling around with his team, microwaving eggs and drinking more alcohol. At a local high school, Spenny has assembled his set of impressive-looking players. He then gives them a presentation, urging them to live using "Spenny's 8 Rules of Living", and by doing so play with such rules. Kenny has moved his players to the basement, where they jokingly perform gruesome rituals. Kenny has had enough of all the gags and is driving to the high school where Spenny is coaching his team, who are displaying their skills during drills. Just outside, Kenny disguises himself in a large fur coat, a beard and wig, and has strapped a camcorder to the side of his head. His plan is to film Spenny's players then have the crew assess the footage, after which Kenny will devise a method of cheating. Kenny enters the gymnasium and is immediately recognised by Spenny, who introduces him as Idiot to the team. He is quickly kicked out by Spenny. Kenny has decided to hire a team comprised of people in wheelchairs. They display considerable skill on the court, and Kenny inspires them with a dark-themed speech, then takes a seat and lets them simply shoot baskets until practise time is over. Spenny, desiring revenge, decides to spy on Kenny's players. He enters the room, seen by everyone but Kenny, and is mortified when he sees the team of disabled people. Believing it to be in bad taste to put his own players up against Kenny's, Spenny hurriedly recruits five of his friends' children as a new team, hoping Kenny's team will back out when they see a team of small children. Before the game begins, Kenny dons his Maurice del Taco persona and performs for the camera. Spenny arrives with his team, the Spenny All-Stars, made up of four kids and his unit coordinator, Kevin Morgan. Kenny is suprised to see them, but this is revealed to simply be a farce, as he has re-recruited Satan's Rapists (who are wearing all black and skull masks) to play against the kids. The game begins, and Kenny's team has an extremely obvious advantage over Spenny's. While at first the kids are intimidated, they quickly relax when they realize that Satan's Rapists is made up of a few of the fathers, which is how Kenny knew about Spenny's child-team. At half time, Spenny asks his kids to pass the ball to Kevin, who will drop the ball into the basket. It proves fruitless, the score being 50-0 for Kenny. Having a gigantic lead, Kenny orders his team only shoot 3-pointers. The game eventually ends after a gruelling match for the kids. A victorious Kenny pours a cooler of water over the infuriated Spenny. The score is 88-2, and Kenny calls for a humiliation.